Production facilities typically need to process materials in batches. For example, it may be necessary to cut wood in varying dimensions to build a cabinet system or a furniture item. The list of wood dimensions required to build the product may be referred to as a “cut list” or a “cutting bill”. Optimization programs are typically used in the industry to determine efficient cutting routines to satisfy cut lists based on raw material dimensions, defects, etc. There is a need for further improvements in the controller interface features used by operators to perform repetitive processing steps and operations.